


Out Of Touch

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Explicit Sexual Content, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Human! Kakashi, M/M, Obito is trying so hard, Protective Yamato|Tenzou, Strangers to Lovers, Tenzou is just a giant puppy, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Vampire! Obito, Vampire! Shisui, Vampires, Werewolf! Tenzou, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Supernatural beings and humans have lived in harmony for nearly 20 years.So who could blame Kakashi for having his fun when an out of touch vampire stumbles across him in the forest?Written for the KakaObi Minibang 2020! Day 1: supernatural.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	Out Of Touch

Kakashi watched the clouds drift lazily across the sky as he made his way through the trees outside of Konoha. The path was well known to him, and he hardly needed to watch where he was walking. 

"Are you even listening, Kakashi?" Tenzo asked with a chuckle. His younger friend had long grown used to his behavior, but clearly enjoyed giving Kakashi a hard time about it. 

"Not really." Kakashi answered with a cheeky grin, watching as Tenzo rolled his eyes dramatically. 

"Of course you weren't." Tenzo mumbled, trudging forward. 

Once they reached the usual clearing, Kakashi leaned against a large oak tree, soaking in the sun that he didn't usually spend time in while Tenzo scoured the ground. 

Tenzo had been Kakashi's best friend for a few years now. Really, he was ever thankful the younger man had literally  _ crashed  _ into his life four years prior. 

Now, he watched as determined brown eyes searched through the leaf litter on the ground. Tenzo picked up a decent sized stick from the dirt, examining it carefully from all angles before scowling and tossing it over his shoulder. 

The first time Kakashi had watched Tenzo's search, he had found it amusing. Now he simply watched with fond exasperation as the brunet tossed several other branches aside before finally presenting one to Kakashi with wide, hopeful eyes. 

He took the stick from his friend with a smile. Kakashi looked it over briefly. Honestly, he couldn't tell what it was that made it so special to Tenzo. It was…  _ a stick _ . Still, he humored him and walked away from the tree a good distance. 

"You ready?" Kakashi asked with a smile, watching as Tenzo's eyes lit with excitement as his arm moved the slightest amount. 

At this point, Tenzo was beyond words, his answer barely even a hint of a nod. Kakashi chuckled, leaning his weight back momentarily and launching the branch into the sky.

Tenzo had completed his shift in the time it took for Kakashi's arm to start moving forward, his four-legged form racing across the ground at a speed that Kakashi knew he would likely never reach. 

Of course, Kakashi was only human. He couldn't throw the stick nearly as far as Tenzo would probably like, not that the werewolf ever complained. He hadn't even expected Kakashi to be  _ willing  _ to do something like this.

It was Kakashi's misfortune that he was a sucker for big eyes. Two years prior, they had been walking through a local park when Tenzo's giant eyes locked onto a man playing fetch with his dog. The younger man was already like a little brother to him, even back then, and Kakashi couldn't stop himself before offering to try the same thing with Tenzo. 

Kakashi watched as Tenzo caught the stick effortlessly, rolling into the dirt with his prize and gnawing on it with his giant paws in the air. Tenzo was a blur of dark brown fur, spinning back onto his feet and taking his precious new toy for a run out of sight through the trees across the clearing. Kakashi huffed a laugh, pulling his phone out of his pocket to browse through random websites until Tenzo was ready for him to throw the small branch again. 

It was nearly half an hour later when Kakashi started to feel eyes on the back of his head. Tenzo was still going strong, sprinting through the trees off in the distance, so he knew it wasn't the younger man. 

Kakashi turned, nearly jumping out of his skin when his eyes met the gaze of a stranger that was standing less than 5 feet away from him. Thankfully, he managed to keep his cool, not giving the guy the satisfaction of sneaking up on him. Kakashi allowed his eyes to drift over the man lazily. His hair was jet black, and his crimson eyes were hyper-focused on him. 

_ Ah. So he was a vampire. _

Kakashi wasn't too worried. For nearly twenty years, all forms of supernatural beings had effortlessly integrated within society, vampires included. In fact, Kakashi couldn't even remember the last time he  _ heard _ about a vampire attacking humans. 

Still, it was a bit unsettling having one attempt to sneak up on him, even if a cursory glance told Kakashi that the stranger was actually rather handsome. "Can I help you?" He asked, his voice flat and unwavering.

The stranger tilted his head, a brief flicker of confusion flashing through his red eyes. "You aren't afraid of me?" He asked slowly, giving Kakashi the impression that he thought of himself as something special.

Kakashi huffed an unamused laugh. "Why would I be?"

The vampire's brows furrowed for a moment, his arms moving up to cross over his chest. "Have you no concept of the danger you are in?'

Kakashi knew.  _ Oh boy  _ did he know. Vampires were stronger than humans. Faster too. Much in the way that Tenzo was with the wolf blood running through his veins. 

But from this distance, Kakashi could see the black pattern spinning lazily in the other man's eye. That was the clear mark of a vampire that fed on wild animals.  _ Not  _ humans. He could tell just by looking at the stranger that he wasn't going to do any harm. He could  _ also _ tell that his calm attitude was throwing the man for a loop. Quite interested and more than a little amused, Kakashi decided to turn his back towards him and shrug indifferently.

The offended scoff alone was worth it, but it got even better when the vampire was suddenly in front of him, his face a healthy shade of pink as he attempted to look intimidating. "I'm strong enough to tear animals to  _ shreds _ , you know."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, meeting the man's gaze with an unimpressed stare. "Congratulations." He answered flatly, and just a smidge of sarcasm seeped in as well.

Black brows furrowed even more, the vampire growing more confused and flustered by the minute. Then, his eyes grew more determined. "My name is Obito Uchiha. I'm sure you've heard the horrific tales of my family, passed down through generations of your kind."

Kakashi froze for a second.  _ Everyone _ had heard the stories.  _ The Uchiha, _ a proud and dangerous family that destroyed cities, and nearly wiped out entire generations of humans on more than one occasion. No one had seen or heard anything from the family itself in nearly 50 years… and yet this man claimed to be one of them. 

Even with this new information, Kakashi refused to give up his game. He pretended to think about it for a moment, watching as the vampire grew impatient. "Nope. Never heard of them. I'm Kakashi, by the way."

The man,  _ Obito _ , squawked defensively at his announcement. Clearly he had expected a bigger reaction to his family name, and he  _ would  _ have gotten one… if it hadn't been for his eyes. Obito's eyes were filled with kindness, regardless of the dangerous attitude he was trying (and failing spectacularly) to portray. They were  _ exactly  _ the type of giant, innocent eyes that he would absolutely fall for if given the chance. 

Clearly, Kakashi's care-free attitude was getting to the vampire. 

"I can run at speeds two times faster than the  _ fastest _ human! Don't you know what I am?! I am a  _ vampire _ !" Obito nearly shouted. "I live in a  _ cave _ and  _ drink blood _ ! How can you not see how much danger you are in?"

With Obito's whiny announcement came some interesting information. From the way he was acting, and given the fact that he didn't even live amongst the human population… Kakashi was starting to wonder if this particular vampire was even  _ aware _ that vampires walked amongst humans openly  _ every day _ . Intrigued, he decided to bait him into giving him more information. "You live in a cave?" He asked, one brow arched judgmentally. "You couldn't afford something better?"

Obito's flailing was rather cute, and Kakashi was getting a lot of enjoyment watching him try to come to terms with the fact that he had completely ignored his declaration of his heritage. "That- I don't- how can you-" He fumbled, waving his arms excessively as he tried to convey his feelings.  _ "There is  _ **_nothing_ ** _ wrong with my cave!  _ It is dark, and scary! The decaying bones of my kills litter the floor!" 

Kakashi huffed. "You haven't hired a maid?" He nearly lost his composure at Obito's indignant squeak that answered him. It was far too much fun to mess with the raven-haired man. 

"You know what? I'm taking you to see it! Then you'll understand!" Obito shouted, clearly trying to give Kakashi no options in the matter.

Kakashi looked around for Tenzo. He was still doing who-knows-what out in the forest. His younger friend had probably chased some small animal up a tree again or had found something tasty to snack on. In either case, Tenzo was more than capable of tracking Kakashi to wherever he would be going. "Is it very far? I have other things I wanted to do today."

Obito huffed, grabbing Kakashi by the arm and dragging him away from the clearing. Normally, he wouldn't approve of a random person touching him. Fortunately, the fact that Obito was practically stomping was cute enough for him to let it slide. 

"Do you need to ask for permission before bringing guests into your cave?" Kakashi asked, prodding for another dramatic response. 

Obito glared at him, his grip tightening the smallest amount on Kakashi's arm. "No!  _ I'm _ in charge, thank you very much!"

The rest of the short walk was filled with Obito's quiet grumblings. Kakashi fought to keep a smie from his face as he heard bits of  _ "stupid Kakashi"  _ and  _ "handsome jerk". _

Eventually, they approached the opening of a cave that was barely visible through the shrubs and trees surrounding it. It wasn't until that moment that Kakashi started to worry about what he was walking into. Just how many vampires were living here?

Pride kept Kakashi from voicing his concerns, even as he followed Obito into the dark opening of what was apparently his  _ home _ . 

They walked in slowly, the area actually being much cleaner than Kakashi had expected. A small tunnel opened into a wide cavern, complete with some very obviously  _ old  _ furniture that had been pilfered from somewhere and a large amount of books lying around. 

Obito was fiddling with his hands, mumbling a bit in embarrassment. "I uh… forgot. We kind of cleaned out all of the bones yesterday." 

He was clearly very desperate to impress Kakashi. Or  _ scare him _ . Honestly, Kakashi wasn't really sure which one it was anymore. He was interested either way.

~

Obito gave Kakashi a tour of his home. He was the first human to ever set foot here… and the guy acted like he  _ couldn't care less.  _ Obito had watched him before. He had seen him playing fetch with the large dog on more than one occasion… but this was the first time he had gathered the courage to approach him. 

The vampire was growing increasingly frustrated. Kakashi was  _ handsome _ , and quick-witted… but he also was very good at getting on Obito's nerves. Why was that so  _ attractive? _

Even now, the frustrating human ran his hand across the table that his uncle Madara had stolen nearly 30 years ago, and squinted at the dust on his fingers. Obito huffed at the judgemental look Kakashi was throwing his way. He could hardly tell if the man was  _ seriously  _ that big of an asshole… or if he was messing with him. 

Obito just wanted to see that  _ smile  _ again. The fond one that the human showed whenever he was throwing things and watching that  _ dog  _ of his. Ever since his uncle had banned the hunting of humans, he had been taught to stay away. 

But Kakashi had been different. Obito had stumbled across him one day and had been completely  _ mesmerized _ . 

It was hard to believe that could have happened when the man was currently looking over all of the human items his family had collected over the years with a bored look on his face. 

The only saving grace about this whole ordeal was that Kakashi didn't appear to absolutely  _ hate him  _ for what he was, as he had been led to believe humans would when he was younger. 

~

Tenzo had been worried when he trotted back to the clearing, only to find Kakashi missing. There were no signs of a struggle… but Kakashi would  _ never  _ leave him out here for no reason. He sniffed the ground, catching his friend's scent and taking off after it. 

It was the  _ other  _ scent that was worrying. The whole time Tenzo had followed it, he couldn't quite figure out what was strange about it.

_ Until he ran into the cave.  _

No regular human would live in a cave, and Tenzo couldn't identify any bits of  _ wolf  _ in the scent.  _ Vampires _ , his brain supplied, even as he made his way into the cave. 

When Tenzo entered the large cavern, he was relieved to see Kakashi there. His friend smiled and waved at him, even as the being he was with raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

As soon as Tenzo was close enough to see the red eyes, he growled, planting his large body between Kakashi and the threat and baring his teeth. 

"Tenzo… it's okay." Kakashi cooed, patting him on his side. 

"Call off your  _ dog _ before I deal with him myself." The stranger commented with a scowl. 

"He's  _ not _ a dog." Kakashi commented dryly. "Tenzo… calm down." 

The trust that he had in Kakashi was the only thing that forced Tenzo to relax his stance. Still standing between the two, Tenzo shifted back into his human form, using his eyes to glare at the supernatural being in front of him. 

_ "What?!" _ The vampire squawked. "You were  _ playing  _ with a  _ werewolf? _ "

Immediately, Kakashi's warm hand ruffled his hair, and the wolf couldn't help but lean into it a bit. "Tenzo is my best friend. Tenzo, this is Obito. He's not trying to hurt me." 

Obito frowned. "Oh. Well if your  _ friend  _ doesn't mind, I'd like to continue the tour." 

"If you must." Kakashi sighed, acting put-upon, but years of companionship meant that Tenzo could tell that he was messing with the other man. 

The reason became obvious when Obito huffed and his face turned red. That was  _ exactly  _ the type of reaction Kakashi  _ loved  _ to invoke. Tenzo rolled his eyes, watching as Obito attempted to impress Kakashi with…  _ whatever  _ this collection of knick-knacks was supposed to be. Tenzo watched from a distance as Kakashi raised his eyebrow and vaguely criticized every single pot, book, and blanket that the vampire had obviously stolen from random campsites. 

If the vampire was trying to flirt… he was doing a  _ terrible job.  _ Yet somehow even worse than  _ that…  _ Tenzo was fairly certain that Kakashi was trying to be flirty too. 

Tenzo barely turned around in time before the other vampire entered the cave. He felt his hackles raise, his body instantly on alert as another stranger entered the room. He was wearing tight black clothes, perfectly matching his wavy black hair.

"Shisui! I thought you were going  _ out _ ?" Obito called out, tilting his head and gesturing without  _ any  _ discretion towards Kakashi.  _ Clearly _ , he had wanted some time alone with Tenzo's human friend, and the wolf wasn't too thrilled by that notion. 

The other vampire walked in slowly, taking in his surroundings carefully as he looked over the two guests in what Tenzo could only assume was his home. "Obito? Who are your friends?" He asked carefully, stepping further into the room. 

Obito huffed dramatically, unhappy that the new vampire hadn't caught his obvious hinting. "Kakashi, this is my cousin Shisui. Shisui, this is Kakashi, and his... werewolf friend." 

Shisui turned and cocked an eyebrow at Tenzo, who narrowed his eyes in a warning. Judging from the lingering smells embedded in the rock wall, these vampires didn't drink  _ human  _ blood. Still, he was uncomfortable with so many strangers around his vulnerable human friend. 

Tenzo kept watch over Kakashi, distracting himself enough that he didn't notice the other vampire getting closer to him. His head turned sharply, brown eyes narrowing once again. 

"Hey, Poochy. So you're a werewolf?" Shisui asked, a bit too excitedly as far as Tenzo was concerned. He nodded sharply in response, his entire body tensing as the man stepped closer again. 

Shisui gestured to his own mouth. "I like your teeth." 

Tenzo fought the urge to adjust his mouth and hide his fangs, continuing his careful watch of Shisui's approach. 

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Shisui asked happily, clearly just trying to give his  _ cousin  _ some time alone to  _ woo  _ Kakashi… or whatever it was he was trying to do. 

Tenzo growled quietly, but reeled in his instinctual reaction to answer with his words instead. "No." 

Obito was still dragging Kakashi around the room, and Tenzo was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes on everything at once. 

Shisui wilted in disappointment, but bounced back rather quickly. "Do you want to see my room?" 

Tenzo sighed, turning to face Shisui head-on. "I  _ know  _ what you're doing. I'm not leaving Kakashi alone with him."

Shisui pursed his lips. "That's no fun!  _ Come on _ , Poochy." 

Tenzo felt his face wrinkle at the nickname, though he couldn't quite tell if he found it  _ offensive _ or  _ amusing.  _ "Not a chance."

Shisui leaned closer, moving slowly to not startle the wolf. "What if Kakashi  _ wants  _ some time alone with Obito? I think we  _ both  _ can tell that he is getting Obito all flustered on purpose." He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Tenzo rolled his eyes at the weirdly persistent vampire, though he was finding it difficult to not be amused by his infectious attitude. 

"What if he says it's okay?" Shisui asked with a smirk. 

"I highly doubt-"

"Hey, Kakashi! Can I take your wolf friend with me somewhere else? Or do you need him to stay here with  _ you _ ?" Shisui called out, making Obito turn cherry-red and Kakashi tilt his head in confusion. 

"Uh… if Tenzo  _ wants  _ to go somewhere with you, he is more than welcome to." Kakashi answered, shooting Tenzo an amused look. 

"See?" Shisui spoke with a smile. "He's perfectly fine with it,  _ Ten-zo _ ." 

The abrupt change in Shisui's tone nearly gave Tenzo whiplash. But then he spoke his name with such  _ lust  _ attached to it that Tenzo couldn't keep his thoughts from veering off in a wildly different direction. He refused to answer, staring owlishly at the vampire that was suddenly in his space,  _ too close _ for Tenzo to look anywhere else. 

"We could  _ easily  _ go to my room for some  _ fun _ , you know. We're both attractive, and I think I could take  _ anything  _ that you could dish out." Shisui murmured, his fingers tracing the muscles on Tenzo's arm. 

The wolf swallowed nervously. It was hard to think of anything else now, since Shisui had all but  _ presented  _ himself to him. He couldn't deny that the vampire was  _ attractive _ , and Tenzo had quite a difficult time finding a partner that he could  _ truly  _ let loose with. He was a  _ werewolf _ , and he had far too much raw power to let himself go when he was with a regular human. 

Even with the integration of humans and supernatural beings, dates were hard to come by with other creatures. Tenzo couldn't help but be tempted by the offer, and he was certain his tail would be wagging  _ eagerly  _ in his other form. 

Shisui smiled, clearly picking up on his interest. "Come on, Wolfy. Let's go." He spoke softly, grabbing Tenzo by the hand and pulling him towards another tunnel out of the main room. 

Tenzo found himself powerless to resist, his eyes raking over the muscular form of the being that was dragging him away. He was only thankful that he was able to keep his tongue from hanging out of his mouth in his excitement as his instincts started to overwhelm his senses.

~

Kakashi huffed a laugh when the other vampire led Tenzo away. Even from this distance he could see the  _ want  _ painted across the werewolf's face. It was nice to see Tenzo getting a chance to  _ indulge  _ in his baser instincts, as he was clearly heading off to do.

He turned back to Obito, who was pouting as Shisui had successfully wooed Tenzo in about ten minutes, when  _ he  _ had been trying to do so for over an hour. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, smiling as the vampire's bottom lip jutted out childishly. 

"What's so funny?" Obito asked defensively. 

"You." Kakashi answered simply, smiling at his new favorite vampire. "You're just trying so  _ hard _ . Do you have a  _ crush  _ on me, Obito?" 

Obito sputtered, his face reddening more than Kakashi thought was possible for a vampire. "I… uh… I just…"

"Is that why you brought me here? We could have gone to  _ my place _ , you know." Kakashi spoke softly, stepping closer to the vampire, who backed away nervously. 

He was unbelievably cute, but Kakashi was done joking around. 

"I  _ can't  _ go to  _ your place _ ." Obito stated with a frown, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, continuing to back the vampire up until his back hit the wall. 

Obito swallowed, watching Kakashi with hopeful eyes. "Because… I'm a  _ vampire. _ " 

Kakashi leaned an arm on the wall next to Obito, and used his free hand to tilt Obito's face up by his chin. "Obito… you  _ do know  _ that humans and supernatural beings started living together nearly 20 years ago?" 

The vampire's mouth dropped open, his eyes widening even further in surprise. "You're joking." 

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm not. Why do you think Tenzo and I were able to become such good friends? Why do you think I wasn't  _ afraid _ of you?" 

Obito shrugged. "I don't really know. I just thought you were  _ crazy _ or something."

Kakashi smiled again. "Well… now that you know that I'm  _ not _ crazy, what do you want to do?"

Obito flushed red, watching Kakashi closely and trying to get his words together. 

Kakashi couldn't hold back his laughter as the first moans echoed through the cavern. Tenzo and Shisui had apparently had a much easier time getting things started. "Now  _ they _ have the right idea." Kakashi commented, smirking at the shocked look on Obito's face.

"They  _ do _ ?" Obito asked shyly. It was almost comical how hard Obito had worked to get his attention… only to freeze up when he actually got it. 

"Yeah. They do. You still haven't finished giving me the tour. Don't you have a bedroom or something?" Kakashi drawled, his voice lowering as he breathed in the vampire's wonderful scent. 

Obito's eyebrows raised for a moment, and then he finally found his confidence. The resulting smile sent butterflies through Kakashi's stomach. "I do." He answered strongly, grabbing Kakashi's arm once more to lead him through the rocky hallway. "It's this way." 

Kakashi smiled as they walked, trying to keep his eyes on the back of Obito's head. He wasn't exactly wanting to see the man he had viewed as a younger brother doing filthy things with another man. 

They continued on, moving past the loud area that was obviously where the other two had camped out to reach Obito's room. Kakashi was actually quite impressed with the setup, eyeing the large bed and the simple nightstands on either side and the bookshelves against the wall. Kakashi hummed, running his fingers along the spines of the books spread across Obito's tables. It was clear even from the front room that the vampire was quite the reader, but Kakashi had been surprised that he recognized a few of the books from his own collection as well. "You like to read a lot?" He asked absentmindedly, still taking in the new area around him. 

Obito's answer was quiet, nearly whispered right behind Kakashi's ear. "Yes. I do. Not a lot to do to pass the time around here."

Kakashi fought to hide the shiver that ran down his spine as the vampire's breath tickled his neck. 

"You already knew that we didn't feed on humans… didn't you?" Obito asked. Kakashi turned slowly, meeting the bright crimson eyes with his own. 

"Yes." He answered breathily, standing still as Obito's arms slowly circled his waist. As much as he had enjoyed flustering Obito earlier, this  _ confident _ Obito was really turning him on. 

"And you followed me here voluntarily." He added. "Why?"

Kakashi huffed a laugh. "I find you interesting." He answered with a shrug. "Maybe even a little cute."

Obito's eyebrows raised again, his body moving just a little bit closer to Kakashi's. "You think I'm cute?" He asked with a sly grin.

Kakashi hummed, bridging the gap between them and finally kissing the soft lips he had been staring at for nearly two hours. Obito hummed in surprise, but kissed back readily. Fiercely even. Kakashi had been worried that the vampire would be inexperienced. Clearly, his worry had been misplaced. Obito kissed like a man starved, licking into Kakashi's mouth and kissing him senseless. 

If Kakashi hadn't been so insanely turned on, he would have liked to simply kiss Obito until the end of time. As it was, he had more  _ pressing _ things on his mind. One of those things was pressing directly against Kakashi's thigh. 

Obito's hands dug through his hair, latching on as Kakashi moaned at the sensation. His own hands were skimming over the vampire's stomach, slipping under his shirt easily to feel the shockingly soft skin beneath. When they pulled away, his eyes were drawn down to Obito's mouth. For some reason, he had expected to feel his fangs while they kissed.

Obito opened his mouth, sensing Kakashi's train of thought. Sure enough, he had fangs. Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, thankful that they didn't seem to be a problem. 

"It doesn't bother you?" Obito asked quietly. "That I'm a vampire?"

Kakashi chuckled, moving his hands up to Obito's neck to pull their foreheads together. "Of course not." 

Their mouths clashed again, and this time Obito's hands started wandering down his body, tracing over his muscles and scars with purpose. It wasn't until Obito's mouth started trailing down his jaw that Kakashi stopped to  _ actually  _ think about the fact that Obito was a  _ vampire _ . Perhaps letting the man kiss his neck wasn't the wisest of choices. Still, Kakashi allowed it, tensing a bit as soft lips and a wet tongue moved down to his pulse point. 

Obito paused there, his lips still pressed against his skin as he whispered. "Relax, Kakashi."

Despite all of the alarms going off in his head, Kakashi did exactly that, willing his body to tense even as teeth gently scraped the pale skin over his throat. Either Obito truly was unaffected by the action, or he had amazing willpower. 

"It doesn't bother me." Obito whispered against his skin, hands trailing under his shirt again and up his back. "Human blood does nothing for me. I… tried it once. I can't stand it."

After the careful words were whispered so quietly against his body, Kakashi felt himself truly relax once again. He felt like Obito had just trusted him with some huge secret… and he had earned Kakashi's trust in the process. Even after Kakashi had picked on him and teased him mercilessly, Obito was still trying to make sure he was comfortable. 

Kakashi threaded his fingers back into black hair, pulling Obito as close as possible to show his lack of fear. Obito latched onto his skin immediately, sucking the tender skin into his mouth and pulling a moan from Kakashi's lips. 

He couldn't hear Tenzo and Shisui from here, so he only hope the same applied the other way around. Kakashi allowed himself to let go, enjoying the moment and not worrying about any embarrassing noises he may end up making. 

Obito broke away from him, dragging his shirt up and over his head with little effort, and removing his own afterwards. 

Kakashi gasped. Of course, he could feel the sculpted muscles beneath Obito's shirt, but  _ seeing them _ ? A different experience entirely. Kakashi spun them, pushing Obito onto his back on the bed. The vampire chuckled, scooting back to give Kakashi room to join him. 

Their lips collided once again, two sets of calloused hands smoothing frantically over soft skin appreciatively. Kakashi was settled between Obito's legs, hovering over him. He broke off their kiss to mark his own path down the hot body beneath him, nibbling softly on the vampire's neck before moving down to his collarbone. 

Obito was just as loud as Kakashi, moaning languidly and flexing his fingers in Kakashi's silver hair. 

_ "Kakashi." _ Obito moaned when he closed his mouth over a hardened nipple, twirling his tongue around it before sucking it up into his mouth. The sound was lovely, and Kakashi couldn't help but growl a little in response. His hips thrust forward, grinding their erections together through their pants and dragging moans from both of them. 

Kakashi was warm, his body already sweating as his arousal escalated. His hand reached down, undoing the button on his pants and working them off as quickly as possible. "You have lube, don't you?"

Obito shifted, pulling his own pants away as well before nodding. "Yeah. Not much else to do around here honestly." He answered with a grin. 

Kakashi huffed a laugh, rushing to get himself naked so he could go back to enjoying the hard body against his own. 

"Do you top?" Obito asked breathily.

"I do both." Kakashi replied, pulling Obito's naked body back under him. 

"Good. Me too." The vampire responded, his fangs gleaming as he smiled. 

Kakashi was once again struck by how beautiful Obito was. Even aside from his gorgeous red eyes, he had wonderful lips and teeth. Kakashi stared helplessly, awestruck by the vampire's beauty, only stopping when Obito smirked knowingly. "Shut up." Kakashi huffed with a laugh, silencing any other responses with his mouth. 

This time, when Kakashi rutted his hips forward, his erection only met bare skin. The change was fantastic, both men groaning out their pleasure. 

Kakashi reached down, agile fingers finding Obito's impressive erection and stroking it a few times.  _ "Kakashi."  _ He moaned again, writhing in pleasure beneath him. "Just  _ take me,  _ already." 

Kakashi shivered, but accepted when Obito pushed a small bottle into his hands, popping the cap and coating his fingers. Regardless of what kind of pain tolerance a vampire may have, Kakashi would not risk hurting him. A single wet finger circled Obito's entrance, causing the man's breath to hitch before he slowly pressed inside. Kakashi kissed Obito while he opened him up. He could tell that it had been a while for the other man, and he absolutely refused to rush through something so important. 

After all, he was hoping to be allowed to do this again. 

When Kakashi added in the second finger, Obito mewled, squirming and attempting to push back onto the digits buried deep in his ass. 

Obito was  _ very  _ tight. Kakashi's breath was going ragged at the thought of his cock replacing his fingers. He spread his fingers wide, stretching the muscles carefully before adding the third finger. 

When Kakashi felt the pads of his fingers brush against Obito's prostate, the vampire nearly lost it. Obito's back arched, his voice crying out and his fingers tightening in Kakashi's hair. 

In all of his sexual experience, Kakashi had never been with anyone so responsive. He was downright  _ shocked  _ that it was a  _ vampire  _ to take the lead on that. 

Obito was crying out, clawing at Kakashi's scalp as his fingers worked him open, until Kakashi finally deemed him ready. 

Obito whined pitifully when the fingers were carefully removed, but Kakashi kissed him to distract him from the emptiness. 

Kakashi sat up, legs under him, and pulled Obito up into his lap. The vampire seemed pleased with the change of position, nearly purring as he held himself up over Kakashi's twitching erection. 

He barely had time to line himself up before Obito was lowering himself down onto his cock. Kakashi moaned as he slowly lowered himself down until he was fully seated, arms shaking with the effort. 

Kakashi's hands smoothed reassuringly down his sides. Obito exhaled sharply, his arms winding around Kakashi's shoulders for support. When he finally used his strong legs to lift himself up, Kakashi groaned at the pleasant slide of his cock, losing all his breath as Obito dropped back down. 

_ "Fuck." _ He hissed through his teeth. 

"You okay?" Obito asked breathily. 

"Yeah. Don't stop." Kakashi grunted, using his arms to support Obito as he began moving again. They tried to kiss again, but it was mostly ineffective since both men were moaning continuously. Kakashi held Obito close, their chests pressed together as Obito continued to move. 

_ "Fuck." _ Kakashi hissed again.  _ "Not gonna last long."  _

"Me either." Obito replied with a laugh, his smile bright for a moment before he was crying out again. 

Obito was so warm and  _ tight  _ and their skin slid together so  _ smoothly _ . Kakashi was nearly overwhelmed with the emotions and sensations he was feeling as his hands moved to grip Obito's ass for support. 

Obito came first, his orgasm flowing freely between them as the vampire's legs shook. Kakashi helped support him, using what strength his could to continue fucking into him. The convulsing muscles around his cock were too much, and Kakashi felt himself coming inside of Obito's ass a few moments later. Obito shook in his arms, their sweaty bodies clinging to each other as both of them waited to come down from their high. 

Obito was the first to move, separating just enough to be able to sweep Kakashi into a slow kiss. Their tongues battled until Obito's won out, pressing into Kakashi's mouth with enthusiasm. 

It was a while before either of them were willing to move, but eventually Obito lifted himself free of Kakashi's softening cock and dropped bodily to the mattress beside him. 

"I… honestly did not expect anything like  _ that  _ to happen today." Obito spoke softly, smiling in his afterglow. 

Kakashi chuckled, rolling to his back and curling into Obito's side. "What  _ did  _ you expect today?" 

Obito looked over at him, his face red, though Kakashi couldn't tell if he was blushing or flushed from the sex. "I was just hoping to introduce myself… but you made me wanna prove myself. So here we are." 

"Here we are." Kakashi commented with a smile. "And where would you like to be  _ next _ ?" 

Obito huffed a laugh. "In a few minutes? I'd like to be  _ inside you _ . In general? Well, I guess I want to know more about regular civilization." 

Kakashi smiled, both at the implication of more sex, and the curiosity about normal life. "I could help you out." He answered with a wink. "With  _ both  _ of those things." 

Obito snorted, rolling onto his side to drop his arm across Kakashi's shoulders. "I think I'd like that." 

Kakashi didn't respond, simply pulling Obito in for more sweet kisses. He would show Obito the  _ whole world  _ if he asked, but he certainly wasn't going to  _ tell  _ him that. 

When Tenzo found them hours later to ask if Shisui could come live with them, Kakashi and Obito both laughed. 

They were going to need a bigger apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day and encourage me to keep writing!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! @kakayamaforever


End file.
